Love has no end
by piepie1289
Summary: What if Katniss found out her feelings for Peeta in the games? What if she used the berries but only for her and not Peeta? What if Katniss was a ghost and the only person that could see her is Peeta? Would there love still remain? Could Katniss Help out Peeta with the horrid experiences of a victor? Will this work out or will they find out that love has no end no matter what
1. The Lone Victor

"Attention! Attention tributes, There's been a slight rule change. The previous rule allowing for two victors from the same district has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

My heart drops. I have been getting weird feelings about him, but When he announces that I know those feelings are love. I know that I have only really known him for about a month, but in that month, he has changed me completely. I have always told my self I could never fall in love, but Peeta has changed that.

"Go ahead shoot me." I am completely shocked. I could never do that. He deserves to live and I know he would never kill me. The only way to save him is to kill my self. But how? Then I feel the nightlock in my pocket and I know what I have to do. But first I have to tell Peeta how I feel.

"Peeta, I love you so much" I say and mean every word

"Really?" He questions.

"Of course!" I answer quickly. He smiles bigger than I ever thought was possible and then his smile goes back to a frown remembering where we are. I give him a passionate kiss goodbye.

Before he can react, I pull out the berries and pop one in my mouth.

"No Katniss no!" Peeta cries out with tears streaming down his face "Why did you do that?" He questions. "You deserve to live not me" The world is going black. "Peeta please don't let my family starve." I barely get out.

"Yes of course, Katniss. Never forget that I love you with all my heart." He says with his eyes all puffy and red from crying so hard.

There is so much I want to tell him but death is luring me in. "P P Peeta" I barely get out. He says something else, but I can't tell what he is saying before death swallows me whole.

(Peeta's Point of view)

The girl I have always loved is gone forever. I can't believe she sacrificed her life for me. I didn't know if she really liked me or not, but now I know that she loves me and it wasn't for sponsors it was for real. Why would she do that? She deserves to live not me. She has her family and Gale but I have no one.

They announce me as the winner of the Hunger Games, but I wasn't really paying attention. The hovercraft lowers down to get me, but I do not want leaving Katniss. I give her one last kiss on her cold lips. "I love you" I whisper and slowly get in the hovercraft with tears running down my face. At that moment I realized that I am also dead. Not physically, but mentally and I will never be the same again.

**I know it is really short , but don't worry, its just the prologue . Other chapter will be longer. Hope you had a great Valentines day! Please review and tell me what you think**

**For my story "The berries were just the beginning", I just haven't had any inspiration for it and I haven't gotten any reviews for it and that is like my fuel for me. So if you want me to keep updating that, check it out and REVIEW!**


	2. Reunited

**Hey guys If your reading this I shall love you forever!**

**I want to give a shout out to BananaLiama6 for being first to review and adding this as a favorite. It means a lot to me.**

Peeta's POV

I sit there staring at the wall lifeless. Its been that way for about 4 or 5 days. I lost count. I have been out and in conscious because they have had to keep sedating me because I kept screaming for Katniss. I stopped doing that because whats the point she is dead and there is no way she will come back. I promised my self I would save her no matter what but I failed. I was so close and I failed! I am and still am just a piece in there games. I think there is no point in living. That I should just kill my self. But then I think back to the promise I made Katniss. I have to keep her family fed and safe. If I am dead then I can't really do that. I here the door open. "Go away! I am not in the mood right now."

"Now is that the way to talk to the one who sacrificed her life for you?" I hear that angelic voice that I thought I would never hear till death. I must be going insane. How can it be? I turn around and see Katniss. Well more transparent, but it is still my beautiful Katniss.

"Katniss? how... what.. huh?" I just can't get the words out.

" And I thought you were good at words!" She jokes. "I know its insane, but I am here, well in ghost form, but I am here."

"Katniss, I thought I was never going to see you again." I say with tears of joy streaming down my face.

"Look Peeta, you can't break your promise. You need to keep my family safe, okay? " She says seriously

"Of course I would never do that. I just wish it was you alive and not me. I promised my self I would keep you save no matter what and I failed. I don't deserve to live."

"Peeta Melark!" She yells and kind of scares me. "Don't you dare say that. You did not fail me. I chose to because I love you so much I would have no reason to live." I look at her shocked I was about to explain to her that is completely the other way around, but she shushes me. "Please tell Prim that I love her with all my heart" I nod, still putting every thing together.

"Why don't you tell her, I mean you can talk to me why not her?" I ask curiously.

"Because your the only one who can see me." She explains like It is the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because we were meant to be together. Wow, that was cheesy" She explains.

"Cheesy but true" I say with a giant smile on my face. My eyes begin to droop. I try to stay awake but Katniss notices.

"I know your tired, you can go to sleep. Its fine, I will visit you tomorrow I'm not going any where." She says while starting to disappear.

"No Katniss, please stay." I beg like a little kid.

"Always" She says while reappearing. She gets in the bed. It feels weird, I can feel her but it feels like she isn't completely there. I can't help but feel responsible for that. We cuddle together and for the first night ever, I don't have nightmares.

**Yay! Happy ending! At least for this chapter MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will try and post another chapter today or at least tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Visitor

**Hey guys thank you everyone who reviewed, It means a lot to me. So with out further ado, here is your daily update!**

Peeta's POV

I wake up surprisingly not having any nightmares. I see Katniss sleeping by my side. I just wish that she was still alive and not just her spirit. Today is the day I have been dreading, the interview and crowning. I shouldn't be awarded for killing people and not protecting the love of my life even though I swore it would be her coming home, not me.

I slip out of the bed, trying not to wake Katniss. I take a shower and still not used to the all the buttons, I smell like raspberries. I sigh knowing that I will probably have one of these showers at my house when I get home. After I get dressed, there is a knock at the door. I open and a avox opens it and gives me a note with a white rose attached to it. " thank you." The stench of blood and roses fills room as I open the note. I wrinkle my nose.

Dear Peeta Melark,

Congratulations on your win. (yeah like I wanted this) In 45 minutes there will be a limo waiting for you. Please don't be late.

sincerely,

President Snow

What is so important that he has to tell me privately? "Whats that for?" Katniss says sleepily

"Its just a note from my prep team saying to come 1 hour earlier." I lie

" Oh okay." She says while flopping back on her side and going back to sleep. I Know I shouldn't lie to her, but I have to so she doesn't worry about me. I finish getting ready and head out the door and sure enough, there is a limo waiting for me. I look out the window the whole time wondering if I should have told Katniss or not. We stop at a beautiful garden and of course, Snow is waiting by a bush of white roses.

"Ah Peeta, its nice to see you." He says like I chose to come here. " I am very sorry for your loss." Well if you were really sorry you wouldn't have had kids fight to the death, I wanted to say, but I didn't. "Now, I just wanted to tell you, that you wouldn't want to do anything you would regret."

So he is pretty much telling me that I have to do what ever the he wants and be the capitols toy. "Because if you did, you, your family, and even Katniss's family may be in danger. I mean there is many fine capitol people that would love to get there hands on you." That made me shudder. "You know, there is has been many kitchen accidents happen before, I know your family owns a bakery. You wouldn't want anything to happen would you?" I shake my head. "Oh and Katniss's famliy. She has worked so hard to keep her family alive. I mean she sacrificed her life for her sister, you wouldn't want to just go off and ruin that. But I know that you wouldn't do anything like that. You care to much about your family. Now I must go on you have to get ready for the crowning." He says and starts to walk off with the smell of blood still lingering through the air.

So he pretty much just told me that I have to be the perfect capitol pet or everything that I love will be lost. I will have make sure that doesn't happen. How I am going to do that, I have no clue.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked that chapter. Please review! **

**Now I am going to watch The Hunger Games for the 100th time (Don't judge me, I haven't seen it since NOVEMBER!)**


End file.
